


Light

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Patrick hears Jonny singing.





	Light

Patrick looked up from his book, frowning towards the kitchen where Jonny was making tea. Was he singing? Patrick put his book down and walked quietly towards the kitchen. He stopped in the door, leaning against the frame as Jonny moved about pouring boiling water over the tea leaves. He insisted loose tea was better but Patrick had never been able to tell the difference.

“You are the light of my life,” Jonny was singing softly as he grabbed the bottle of honey from the cupboard. “My reason for living, thank you for giving me all of your heart. You pick me up—“ he turned around and stopped short, face turning beet red when he saw Patrick standing there.

Patrick grinned. “Cute song Tazer.”

“Shut up,” Jonny grumbled. “I heard it earlier and got it stuck in my head.” He strained the tea into a pre-heated cup and mixed in a teaspoon of honey.

“Think how much we’ll save on electricity,” Patrick teased as he followed Jonny back into the living room. “I can brighten the room myself.”

“Maybe by leaving the room,” Jonny shot back. Patrick clutched at his heart and staggered onto the couch. “Besides,” Jonny continued, ignoring Patrick’s performance, “I wasn’t even thinking about you.” He set his tea on the coffee table and joined Patrick on the couch.

“Yeah? Who were you thinking about then?”

“Well there’s that guy downstairs who moved in last week—”

“Liar!” Patrick whacked Jonny with a cushion.

Jonny laughed and pulled Patrick in close. “Okay you got me; you know you’re the only one I think about.”

“Good.” Patrick said smugly and curled up against Jonny’s side, letting the cushion drop to the floor.


End file.
